


Thrilling Tales

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Circus, Exploration, Gen, Monsters, Teasing, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: One of Mikkel and Onni's fascinating radio conversations.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Thrilling Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).

"It's you again." Onni's stiff, halting Icelandic crackled through the airwaves.

"Indeed it is," said Mikkel. "How lucky for you. I have prepared a number of thrilling tales for your entertainment. For instance, this morning we passed by an enormous ancient tent--"

"Is my sister all right?"

"She is doing well. This tent was set up on a field not far from the road and still standing, which was impressive considering wind velocity in an open landscape..."

"Tell me about Tuuri. Is she keeping her mask on? Is the tank secure? Have you checked the floor panels?"

"Yes, about Tuuri. She suggested the tent might have been a temporary installment for entertainment purposes, and wished very much to explore, but we persuaded her to stay in the tank with young Västerström and Reynir while the rest of us scavenged for kettles and tarpaulin." He paused meaningfully.

"...Yes? And?"

"Ah! You _are_ listening! Well, as it turns out, we managed to recover some excellent quality tarpaulin."

Mikkel imagined he could hear the scrape of a chair on the other side of the line. Onni's voice was strained. "Is there a point to this story?"

"The tarpaulin was the high point."

"I'm not going to--"

"Although I should say the skeletal elephant beast was the really exciting part."

"The _what_?" Another chair-sound.

"I'll tell you all about it," said Mikkel, leaning closer to the microphone, "but to really understand the story I first have to explain something to you about an ancient art called clowning."

A silence stretched. Mikkel drew breath. "Around a hundred years before the Rash..."

A loud crackle, and then nothing. Onni had cut off. Mikkel leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

He'd be back, and in the meanwhile Mikkel had time to invent some interesting facts about clowns.


End file.
